Since the initial report of photogenerating transforming elements using dye-sensitized semiconductor fine particles (Nature), Vol. 35, 737-740 (1991), dye-sensitized solar cells have been the object of interest as new solar cells to serve as potential alternatives for silicon-based solar cells. In particular, dye-sensitized solar cells employing plastic films as supports can be produced more flexibly and with lighter weights, and they have therefore been extensively studied.